(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display comprising the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most widely used flat panel display. The LCD has two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
In the LCD, the liquid crystal is very important to obtain a desired image by controlling transmittance of light. Particularly, with the diversification of use of the LCD, various characteristics such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle characteristic, a wide operation temperature range, and a high speed response characteristic, are required.
A liquid crystal layer includes a liquid crystal composition in which various types of liquid crystal components are mixed so as to satisfy various characteristics described above.
However, in addition to the liquid crystal composition, a large content of ion impurities are contained in the liquid crystal layer. The ion impurities may be laterally transported along an electric field formed in the liquid crystal layer and concentrated at a predetermined portion, such as a boundary of a field generating electrode. In this case, the portion where the ion impurities are concentrated may be viewed as a residual image from the outside.